Fire&Hooks
by 5is2plus2
Summary: Fire swallowed the houses, slowly tearing apart what these people had built their whole lives. There was screaming and running, pure chaos. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. Being taken out by fire seemed far less painful then what I had planned. What seemed like seconds later, I was disappointed that I had woken up to the same pain I was running from. JetxOC


**So it was about three in the morning when I wrote this and about 4 when I went over it. Enjoy and tell me if I should continue this or not. If continued, chapters will be written when I am fully awake and conscious. ~Alex**

Pain shot up the balls of my feet every time I shifted my stance to counter. My hands burned as I gripped the hilt of the sword I was given. While forcing a straight face and focus, my head was being ripped apart. Breathing was becoming harder with every controlled breath I took. Keeping myself from dropping to the ground, an almost uncontrollable shaking threatened to take over. _One more move, then it's over; I can rest then _replayed over and over in my mind until I proved it true. This was definitely a bad day for me.

Ignoring the pain had become easier for me throughout my life. On good days it was more of a nagging annoyance than anything, but today was when I was reminded of the disease that would kill me soon enough. I had enough people watching my every move, waiting for me to let something slip. They were waiting to help me, or waiting for me to die. Wonderful life I can see myself having.

''Ace, what do you think you're doing?!'' _Great, now I'm screwed. How did he find me I was so sure I had lost him._

My opponent dropped his sword and looked genuinely scared. I couldn't blame him; Nova was pretty scary when he was mad, frustrated, and worried at the same time. Piercing dark blue eyes and defined features was why he was feared when protecting this place from the Fire Nation. He could have been a fantastic warrior in the Water Tribe if he had stayed. He would probably been engaged by now too.

Motioning for me to follow him outside, I sighed, dropped the sword, and grudgingly followed. The pain was easier on me now that I didn't have to be as aware anymore. Silence followed as we walked towards the houses down the hill. Rock walls surround the piece of land that was a sweet haven to some people and a prison to others. Outside those walls was desert mostly until you hit Ba Sing Sa.

The same curious yet disgusted looks burned into my skin. The adults hated me and I hated them back. They thought I was just another Fire Nation citizen that had brought tragedy to their lives. Those who knew who I was were oblivious to the reasons behind my decisions. They were scared, I know; I used to be in their place.

Right in the middle of the town was a small wooden building. We were greeted with grunts and halfhearted hellos. Taking my seat next to Nova, I tried to follow their conversation with little success. Something about a new group, someone in critical condition in the infirmary, the binding of the town falling apart, and then followed usual arguing about what to do; they truly are a bunch of kids inside. Yep, just another week in the assumed 'haven'. I gave in to the rising urge to give in to boredom and let my mind drift.

A fist hit the table just a few inches from my head. ''Pay attention! You're supposed to step up and take responsibility. After all, it was your brother that built this place from the ground up! At least respect the memory of him by taking part in this conversation. Your brother would want you too-'' I interrupted him by quickly getting up, leaving, and forcefully slamming the door behind me.

Ryder had crossed a very sensitive line. He had meant to get me mad enough to get me involved in the conversation, but had pissed me off to where I wanted to strangle him in there. _I should just burn this place down. It's already going to fail soon enough; might as well make it sweet and short. _I was burning up, and my palms felt like tiny pins were poking me. It wasn't pain but rather pleasure. The pleasure of knowing I could burn this place down and leave remorse and regret for later. The satisfaction of proving the adult's right and stripping hope from them like they expected me too. I could do it so easily it pains me. I felt the fire running through my veins and into my hands. A small fire was about to appear when I was shook out of the trance.

A small familiar boy was shaking my leg. His black curly hair bounced and his innocent brilliant emerald eyes shined with knowledge. The poor kid has been through so much in 7 years than most people have been in a lifetime, yet he was the same happy boy he was when he was born. He looked and acted so much like his father, and thankfully nothing like his mother. Tugging my pants, I let him silently pull me through the crowd and back up the hill to the infirmary, where he spent most of his time.

He led me to a guy in his teens, maybe my age. His face glistened with sweat and a painful expression was plastered on his face. His brown shaggy hair lay on the pillow, and his body was tense; like it was too painful to move anything. Shallow breathing came out in short, rapid breaths. He had another week at most in his current condition.

''So what's wrong with him?'' I asked Parker, knowing full well he took pride in his vast knowledge of medicine.

''Almost every bone in his body is broken, like it was crushed by a boulder. His ribs almost crushed his lungs and heart, but Lily helped with that. Many muscles are damaged, but most should heal if he lives. Luckily no vital organs were punctured or damaged. Even so, his odds aren't in his favor. He should have died days before he came here, but he's holding on. I've been helping and talking to him whenever he has been conscious for about a week now. His name is Jet; he seems nice and smart. Is there any chance you could-?'' He knew what he was asking. It was a plea hidden in facts; very smart, as usual.

''Sorry bud, I can't. It may just kill me as well as him if I can't do it right. How much damage was there too his muscles?'' I quickly changed the subject.

''Enough to where he almost died from internal bleeding first.''

''Even if I help him, he'll be crippled for the rest of his life.'' I almost considered risking it. Being a cripple, in any form, could really screw you over in the current conditions of the nations. ''Let's go Parker, we have to get home.''

Attempting to lighten the mood he challenged me to a race. Feigning interest I agreed to the normal terms. I win; he has to clean the whole house for a week. He wins; he gets a story about his dad. I let him win by a second, just to get him to give one of his rare prideful smiles. Meaningless small talk followed, and my mind wandered back to the argument earlier.

_Why did he have to get me angry to get me to get involved with the people? Why did Nova have to find me and drag me back there? Why can't I leave this place behind and resume my previous life? I was fine being a wanted criminal, it wasn't so bad. I could take Parker with me; he would enjoy the traveling and learning. Why couldn't I leave these people? _Important questions with unsure answers; I wasn't afraid or attached to this place. Why couldn't I leave?

A knock on the door nearly broke it off its hinges. Cautiously, Parker opened the door to reveal the four people that I had no desire to see right now. Leading them was Ryder, light blue eyes filled to brim with a mix of anger and worry. His tall frame and sharp features were tensed and ready to move if I decided to attack him. Combined with his brown cropped hair and his young appearance at twenty-five, he was one of guys that teenage girls swooned over and got rejected by.

Standing next to him was the oldest member of the original six. Her dark brown hair was kept in its usual tightly woven braid. One of the best healers in the town, her watery eyes were old and worked, like she had seen too much than anyone should have too. A flask hung at her side, no doubt filled with water. With her namesake flower in her hair, Lily could pass for much younger than she was. At thirty, she was the most responsible of us. Maternal instinct drove her to take care of us, mostly me as I was the youngest.

Avoiding my glares and silent threats, they calmly walked in and stood in front of me. They were blocking my way out and were ready to stop me if I heated up again. Keeping my gaze cool and deadly calm, I met Ryder's eyes, as he seemed to be the leader. Opening and closing his mouth again he seemed to be thinking over what he was about to say.

''Parker, go in your room for a minute. I promise you can collect your winnings in a minute.'' Nodding, he quickly left the room, leaving me and them.

''So how's the pain today?'' Lily asked in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

I couldn't resist, I chuckled and replied in a false cheery tone, ''Just fantastic, now if you don't mind get the hell out.''

Needless to say Nova snapped. ''Listen, you have got to stop this. First it was disappearing for days at a time, then it was picking fights with my students parents, and today I found you ready to pass out from pain, while fighting a full grown man no less! You made a promise to your brother to take care of yourself and stay cool. When was the last time you went a day without trying to break every promise you have ever made to him?''

''Now you listen, my brother is dead. He's not coming back. He's gone, kicked the bucket, six feet under; whatever you prefer.. You guy can't accept he's never coming back! And the promises I made died with him.'' It was a painful lie, but easy to tell. It seemed to pass judging by the sadness and pity I got.

''Then why are you still taking care of Parker? Why are you looking after him when you can leave him to people that could give him everything he wanted. Why-''

''Because I never promised him; I swore on my life. Not his.'' I had to keep myself from yelling this instead of keeping my voice steady. ''Now please, get out.''

Knowing they could say nothing more, they left; giving me understanding looks as they did. Collapsing on my couch/bed, I had a few moments to think about nothing and rest my mind until Parker silently stepped in.

''I heard everything, and thanks. You okay?''

''Yea bud, just tired; now let's see what story sounds good? Have I told you about the time your dad had to act like a pregnant woman to get away from some cabbage salesmen?'' Shaking his head eagerly, he gave me his full attention.

''Well it was a few years ago, in Ba Sing Sa…''

**R&R**


End file.
